1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluorescent indicator apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 61-177487 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,766 discloses a drive system for a liquid crystal display apparatus which includes a dot-matrix display section and a fixed-pattern display section. The dot-matrix display section is driven in a time division manner. In order to maintain an adequate contrast of the fixed-pattern display section, the fixed-pattern display section is subjected to a static drive independent of the time-division drive of the dot-matrix display section.
Japanese published unexamined patent application 58-220179 discloses a multi-color fluorescent indicator apparatus which includes indicator sections of different colors. The indicator sections are subjected to a dynamic drive. For human eyes, a desirable contrast generally depends on color. In order to compensate such a variation of desirable contrast, the indicator sections of the different colors are driven by signals having different duty factors respectively.